Being Forgotten is Worse than Death
by Blaquerose
Summary: Roxas is leaving Axel for a quest to find out why the key blade chose him. Axel must decide is he going to watch him turn and walk away? Watch him leave? Or make him stay?


_Author's Notes: Okay, I just finished playing Kingdom Hearts II, so expect a lot of works from me! (I have about five more going through the final editing stage.) The thing about the movie I loved the most was - of course - Axel/Roxas! They make a wonderful couple, for reasons other than physical. I thought it was really sad that Axel couldn't see Roxas again at the end of the movie, and he ends up loving that Namine' girl. I don't mean to be rude, but hello? They've only met twice! And now they're supposed to be in love, or something? No way, it was totally unfair to Axel. Not to mention, them being together supports the whole Sora/Kairi thing, which I disslike myself (w00t Sora/Riku!)._

_So, I made a quick one-shot in Axel's POV. I'm sorry if he's out of charector._

_Oh, and congradulate me! My _Interview with the Ghost_ (Danny Phantom) story officially has 50 reviews! x3 Wow, you guys spoil me!_

_I'm rambling, sorry. No more ado, I present to you - _

Being forgotten is Worse than Death.

**Chapter One:**

_I'm going to turn and walk away. You can watch me go, or make me stay._

Roxas was my blue-eyed angel. He was perfect in every aspect, from his dirty blonde hair to his skinny hips. From his sculptured face, to his fingertips, he was perfect. Oh, the nights we would share. Not all of them were bad; some were pretty innocent. We would lie in my bed, our hands clasped, and out legs entwined. My chin would rest on his head, and his cheek to my chest. He was my fire.

Axel...Will we always be like this? Forever?

It was that night I knew I loved him. It was our last night together. I was blessed to have this angel in my arms, in my bed. It was that night, I held him in my arms. My hand cupped his cheek, and I looked into his eyes. He had gorgeous eyes, by the way. Crystal and blue, like the sky. Or like the ocean. Love was bursting from my every pore, and I wanted to scream. It was consuming me, and I knew then that I would surely die from it. And I wanted to die. That death would have been sweeter than any sugar.

I looked deeply into the angel's eyes, and I nodded. Yes, Roxy...We will.

And I really believed it, too. I would never lie like that, especially not to Roxas. I really believed that Roxas would stay in my arms forever...

And the next day . . . he was leaving me.

"Roxas!"

He turned toward me. My angel was no longer an angel, but a demon with a course. He was off to find why the key blade had chosen him. Why? Who cared why? Certainly not me, and he should not have either!

"You can't just leave the organization! They'll--"

"If I were to disappear . . . " he said, "No one would miss me..."

He was walking away.

_Leaving me…_

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

He did not stop. Would not stop. He was leaving me, and there was nothing I could do about it. I wanted to scream, to throw something at him. I wanted to hurt him - maim him! Hog-tie him! Cripple him! Anything - _Anything _to make him stay!

He was walking away. He was leaving me. Disappearing - Where was he going! Was there a better place to be for him than my arms? Would he risk everything - even the happiness we shared? Would he really lay it all down just to find out why he was given a damn key!

_I'm going to turn and walk away..._

I don't know when I started running.

"ROXAS!"

No answer.

I didn't even realize I was moving, until I felt my body begin to even into a smooth run.

"ROXAS!

_You can watch me go..._

But I did realize when -

"ROXAS - COME BACK!"

- I tripped -

_Or you can make me…_

"ROXAS!"

- And pinned him.

"A-AXEL!"

…_Stay._

My mind was spinning; my veins were pounding. I looked down at my blue-eyed angel and I began to cry. "Oh, God!" I kissed his face and his neck, and then I kissed his hands. I couldn't stop the tears . . . Since when did I cry? "I thought...Oh, God, buddy!" I kissed his lips again and picked him up, holding him to my chest dearly. His hands were limp at his sides, still shocked.

"I would..." I ran my hands through his hair, and he stared at me as though I were insane. His great, crystal blue eyes were wide. I would see myself in them, or I would have been able to, if tears hadn't blinded me. "_I_ would, Roxy!" I kissed him with a passion I had never then, and never since felt again.

"Wh-what..?" He lifted his hands to push away from me, but I pushed him back to the ground, and pinned him again. "You would _what_?"

And then I began to laugh. It was all so hilarious, I felt myself laughing. It hurt my throat, and I coughed once in a while, but I couldn't stop myself. Slowly, I wiped my eyes of tears and coughed a final time.

"If you were to disappear, Roxas..._I'd_ miss you. Got it memorized?" I chuckled again. _He better!_

My angel blinked, obviously befuddled by my sincerity. I was never an emotional man - even when I had a heart. But, I had never had someone like Roxas around to show me how wonderful it felt to..._feel._

Roxas made me feel like I had a heart. And without him, I might as well fade back into darkness. He meant everything to me.

"A...Ax.." he ran a hand through his hair. I still had him pinned, and refused to let him up. "Ax, listen...I...I still have to go. The others - "

"Then give me one more night!" I begged. I would beg for Roxas. "One more night, just the two of us."

"Ax..."

"Listen, Roxy - " I looked into his eyes again, "We both know…that this friendship is more than a friendship, right?" he nodded, "So, wouldn't it be fair to at least send it off...right?"

Roxas went silent, and I knew what that meant. There was no more 'one last night' for the two of us. I couldn't shake the feeling that...the last time I would ever be this close to him, would be in a fiery hell. I closed my eyes and sighed, refusing to even look at him. I wanted to shake this feeling, but it refused to shake loose.

"Promise you...won't forget me, Roxy?"

He looked up, "Huh?"

"If you have to go...Just promise me. Promise me that you won't forget me." I looked into his eyes for a final time. My tears had started flowing again. "Being forgotten is worse than death.."

"I..." he took a deep breath, and flashed me one of his signature smiles. It warmed me, and I could hear a _'Bu-bump'_ in my chest. Roxas was didn't make me feel like I had a heart…he _was_ my heart. I had found what I had been searching for, and if anything, I wanted him to remember me forever.

Roxas truly was my fire.

"That I can do...Chin up, Ax!" he jerked his thumb up. "We'll meet again! I just know it!"

"…Roxas…"

"Yeah?"

I took a deep breath. "I love you."

"…I…love you, too."

I smiled and helped him up. Kissing his lips one final time, I let his hand slid out of mine.

_Don't forget me, Roxy..._

_Because being forgotten is worse than death..._

_**Fin.**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Author's Notes: Did you like it? Oohh! I hope you did! Please review and be honest! Have a good day! _


End file.
